Spring Cleaning
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Axel/Demyx/Roxas It's spring cleaning time in the Castle That Never Was and Demyx happens upon a very interesting creature running about Vexen's labs. This fic was done as a request.


Spring time. A time of year when Xemnas set aside a week and the Organization would lay down weapons to pick up brooms and dustpans to clean the castle from top to bottom. The elders were well used to this obsessive-compulsive behaviour. He'd been this way since he was Xehanort. The neophytes on the other hand, found this highly amusing. They insisted the only places that needed cleaning were the kitchen and labs but Xemnas would not hear it. He wanted the entire place spotless though most of it already was. Xaldin, however, kept anyone at bay from his kitchen with the threat of his lances becoming skewers. No one particularly wanted to be his next recipe so they left the kitchen to him. The laboratories were another story.

Vexen vehemently protested allowing anyone in his labs, insisting no one would respect the delicate experiments littered about. Months of work could be completely destroyed in a matter of moments if one of those immature children wwere let into his sanctuary. The last thing he needed was someone releasing a biohazard. Xemnas turned a deaf ear to the scientists's pleas and assigned Roxas, Demyx, and much to his dismay, Axel, to lab clean-up assistants.

Axel looked about as pleased to be in the laboratories dressed in some frilly red apron as Vexen did having to welcome the pyro into his home. The air held a sharp nip but Vexen insisted his experiments needed it to be 'pleasantly chill.' Oh I'll give you plesant, the redhead's temper flared, I'll give you a pleasant boot up your skinny ass. Roxas sensed his boyfriend's tension and he had little choice. A cruel joke they'd played on him but if it would keep Axel from destruction he'd have to suck up every ounce of pride he had. Dropping his coat the Key of Destiny revealed a sexy French maid outfit, immediately reducing the tempermental redhead to a puddle. There, at least now all he'd have to worry about is the other's hand finding its way up the tiny skirt.

Demyx was absolutely fascinated with everything floating and bobbing around in jars an vials. he had to touch everything, smell things. Vexen's intelligence fascinated the Nocturne and this was a definately rare oppurtunity. Out the corner of his eye something bright pinki caught his eye then disappeared. Curious, Demyx ducked around the coirner where the pink thing had disappeared. Then he heard a squeak. There were no mice in this room.. where was that coming from? Slowly he crept about the tables, peering around following the source of the sound. Kneeling down by a desk Demyx peeked into the dark space and squealed so loud Axel and Demyx came running.

"DEMYX?!" Roxas had his keyblades drawn, who knows what could attack them in here.

"ISN'T IT CUTE?!" The Nocturne swquealed, holding up a pink ball of fluff, two huge golden eyes staring up at them shaking a little white cottonball tail. Axel and Roxas looked at each other then back to the dust critter absoluytely bewildered. Just what was Vexen doing down here?

"A.. killer pink dust bunny?" Axel mused, reaching out to stroke the little critter's head. It rubbed into his finger with a content squeak leaving behind soot all over his hand. Even Roxas had to get in on the action and took the fluffy thing into his hands. It searched around his hands squeaking, looking for something. Its squeaks got louder and more furious as the dust bunny was denied whatever it was it was searching for. The three neophytes had no idea what to do, grasping at sraws on what to do to calm the critter before Vexen saw they angered it.

Demyx flew through drawers lookign for something for the duty creature. Maybe feeding it would work, if Vexen left behind something it would eat! Pausing in his search Demyx had a brilliant moment.. what would they feed dust bunnies? Dirt? Mold? Dust? Or.. maybe it was a like a mouse..? Or.. was it a bunny? Digging around Demyx finally found some guinea pig pellets, tentatively handing out to the little dust creature. It sniffed the pellet and then happily gobbled it down, squeaking in content.

"Ah. so I see you've found her." Axel couldn't resist the urge to lift the bunny up and look underneath it. It was a girl?

"AXEL!" Roxas smacked the pyro's arm. "Yes, Vexen.. or rather Demyx did."

"I see." the Chilly Academic gently scratched the critter's head. "A most accidental creation of mine.. some dust got into a concotion I was toying with and well.. you see here what came of it."

"Vexie!" Demyx's eyes shone with hope, "Can.. Can I keep her?" With a chuckle the blonde nodded.

"Indeed. Do take those pellets and be sure to take good care of her. Have you any question I shall be here for consultation."

"OKAY!" Demyx tucked the little creature into his coat, her bright gold eyes watching the scene curiously, rabbit ears twitching. "I'm gonna name her Dusty! C'mon Dusty!" He happily skipped away.

Axel and Demyx shrugged, following closely behind him. How much trouble could one little dust bunny be?


End file.
